


Denial

by implicitdemands



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, its gay, theyre at a party, this is my first time writing go easy on me pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicitdemands/pseuds/implicitdemands
Summary: Tyler didn’t understand the point of the conversation. He was straight, he always had been.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why would I want to kiss Josh?”

“I kiss my friends all the time! It doesn’t mean anything, it’s just fun. Plus, you and Josh are way too close to never get physical,” Brendon joked.

“Not everyone is gay, dude,” Tyler said, not trying to sound as annoyed as he felt. The things Brendon did with other people didn't bother him, he just didn't care. This was the worst party he had been to this summer. It was also the only party he had been to this summer. Why was Josh being so quiet?

“Come on guys, everyone here is drunk anyway. It’s not like they’ll care if they even remember,” Brendon encouraged.

“Why not?” Josh inserted.

“What?!” Tyler couldn’t believe this. He cannot be siding with Brendon right now.

“Why not? If it doesn’t matter, then who cares, right?” He reasoned.

“I mean I guess, but-“

“Then kiss me,” Josh interrupted.

This shouldn't be happening. This was wrong. This was worse than wrong. He leaned in anyway.

Tyler could smell the alcohol on his friend's breath as Josh pulled him by the waist into a kiss. He told himself this wasn’t right as he felt his friend bite his bottom lip. He told himself to stop as he grabbed Josh’s face wanting more. He stopped thinking when he pulled Josh’s hips into his to dissolve any space between them. He stopped kissing Josh when he heard Brendon cheer the two on. 

“See? Kissing someone doesn’t have to be a big deal,” Brendon smirked.

“Yeah,” Josh smiled back. Tyler hadn’t taken his eyes off Josh. He turned to walk away, mumbling something about needing a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing made sense. How was he supposed to go back to the room where he just made out with his best friend and act like nothing had happened? Tyler had never been kissed like that before. He couldn’t help wondering who else Josh had kissed for fun. Had they been boys too? Or was Tyler the first? Tyler decided he would need more than one beer before he could face Josh again.

“Hey Tyler, I didn’t expect to see you here,”

“What? Oh, hi Mark,” Tyler barely looked up to respond.

“I saw you and Josh earlier, you two are finally a thing now?” Mark smiled.

“That wasn’t- we aren’t-“ Tyler stuttered out, trying not to blush.

“Dude don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I didn’t even know Josh had told you yet,”

“Told me what?”

“That Josh is into guys? How drunk are you Tyler?” Mark joked. Tyler left the kitchen without saying another word. He spotted Josh alone on a couch in the living room. He had to concentrate hard on not tripping over his own feet, forcing any thought of them kissing out of his head. Making his way toward the couch was proving much harder than he had planned.

“Hey Ty, you look sober,” Josh joked as his friend sat next to him. Tyler didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t stop staring. “Are you okay?”

“You’re gay,” Tyler was mad. He hadn’t realized how angry he was before he sat down. He couldn’t believe his best friend had been lying to him for years.

“What makes you think that,” Josh replied, less hurt than Tyler had hoped.

“No one’s ever kissed me like that before. That was desperate. You bit my fucking lip, you wanted that kiss from the beginning. That’s not something a straight guy does, Josh,” Tyler spat.

“I was desperate?? But you pulling me into you so you could rub your dick against me, that wasn’t desperate?” Josh lowered his voice, so only Tyler could hear. “You wanted it just as much as I did. You wanted me, didn’t you?” Tyler felt his face grow hot, this time not from the alcohol. He knew he would regret lying as much as he would regret telling the truth.

“Yes.”

“Thought so. What do you want now, Tyler?” Josh demanded.

“You.”


End file.
